1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer data storage device, and in particular to a device for retaining and supporting a computer data storage device in a computer enclosure.
2. The Prior Art
A personal computer comprises data storage devices for storage of data. Data storage devices of a personal computer include, but not limited to, hard disk drive, floppy disk drive and CD-ROM. These data storage devices comprise a rigid casing that is retained in a computer enclosure by means of bolts. Tightening/loosening bolts to mount/dismount the data storage device is a time-consuming and laborious job.
A data storage device comprising side rails fixed on opposite sides thereof for sliding along corresponding guiding channel formed in a computer enclosure simplifies mounting/dismounting the data storage device to/from the computer enclosure. An example is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 78201813. However, bolts are still required for fixing the side rails to the rigid casing of a data storage device. Similar examples are disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 79209891 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,306 that further comprises manually operating retaining pawls for retaining the data storage device in the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,080 discloses a computer data storage device comprising side rails having stamped projections for resiliently engaging with corresponding notches defined in the casing of the data storage device for attaching the side rails to the casing. The resilient engagement, however, is not sufficient to firmly and effectively maintain the rails on the casing.
It is thus desired to provide a computer enclosure that overcomes the problems discussed above.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a device for efficiently and effectively retaining a data storage device in a computer enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for amounting a data storage device to a computer enclosure without using bolts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device capable of selectively mounting data storage devices of different sizes to a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above objects, a retaining device for supporting and retaining a computer data storage device in an enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises an elongate body having a first face and an opposite face. Two sets of pins extend from the first face, each set comprising at least one pin interferentially engaging with a corresponding hole defined in the data storage device thereby attaching the retaining device thereto. The retaining device is slidably inserted into a channel defined in a corresponding side wall of the enclosure with the second face thereof confronting the side wall. A pair of spaced resilient limbs is formed on an end of the body. A leaf spring is arranged between the limbs for biasing projections formed on the limbs to engage with notches defined in the enclosure thereby securely retaining the data storage device in the enclosure. An auxiliary retaining member is selectively attached to the body comprising a base received in a recess defined in the second face and a pin extending from the base through a hole defined in the body for additionally engaging with a hole defined in the data storage device whereby the retaining device may be selectively attached to data storage devices of different sizes.